Blade Master's legacy
by gh0st3
Summary: *Don't know about an ending so I have to make up* After Koinzell killed Seven Heroes, he return to the Forest of Death where Koinzell and his friends were killed. His revenge is done, he caught a glimpse, his friends were await for him before they left. He found a place that he belong to hell but he doesn't, he found in a strange new world. *Rate T or M in future, not sure*
1. Chapter 1

For those who read the Ubel Blatt, then I decide to put Ubel Blatt crossover Familiar of Zero. If you are Ubel Blatt fan, then you could read it. If you are not Ubel Blatt fan then I suggest you should read Ubel Blatt before you **read** it.

And I know I'm not suppose to spoil you at an ending at least we don't know true ending and I have to make up a little. Oh god blame me if you don't want to spoil everything, because I don't know about an ending.

So I don't own anything, Ubel Blatt belongs to Etorouji Shiono and Familiar of Zero belongs to Noboru Yamaguchi. All of my original belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Blade Master

**Somewhere in the deep forest...**

It was rainy day, very hard, dark and gloomy day. Koinzell is returning to where his friends died during the war. He left everything behind that he doesn't belong to the world anymore. His mentor, friends, people from Empire and... Ascheriit by himself? But he is not Ascheriit anymore and he was once a hero, savior and now he became a hero killer, hero slayers, traitor and other few things that he've done. The world is better without seven heroes and Koinzell, hopefully a new emperor would set a new law. And Kfer's son, Ikfes, he was glad that he did told Ikfes a truth and could carry his title. Ikfes could follow his father's footstep and now he is in Ms. Glea's school, to teach the students about eight basic forms. He hope that the students could survive. And Ato? She is returning to her homeland ,but she doesn't want to return to her home and insist to follow him, he doesn't want anyone to follow him anymore. He simply gave Ato a word, _Justice is blind, you simply could make your judge, to make your right choice._ And Peepi? She already found her new home, which she felt safe from Seven Heroes, and luckily, she was adopted by her new parents. And Altea? She is in city of Jullas Abllas, she is rarely for being her as leader, after she saved their lives and her skill is very good as leader and very effective. People of Jullas Abllas need her and it makes them feel safer from Seven Heroes.

After he did killed seven heroes, what will he do? He could not go back where he belongs, doesn't want his honor, title, fame and nothing. True, he is nothing., he ask by himself, _What am I? Am I monster... _His eyes start tear as he wipe it from his cheek. His memory does not please him as he did remember about tewnty years ago. They were once a good friends, always watch their back until seven became coward, they intend to stay behind, but Kfer tried to convince them, but seven heroes were not convinced.

He chuckle as he continue to walk to the path of the forest of death. Koinzell and three heroes did end the war, returning to home before they were confronted by seven heroes. The moment that four heroes were betrayed and were killed by seven. It is unforgiven, they took their prides, stealing their futures. Thanks to seven heroes, Koinzell survived an ambush, took a terrible form after he was forced to eat a fairy. His body became unstable as he receive a new body, he did not like it but he wish he want to be human but he is not human anymore. His wounds remain with him, sadly his left eye was gouged by Glenn, the others did cut both of his arms.

It took him for ten years to revive by himself and had a revenge against seven heroes. He finally did killed them, his justice is done, his vengeance, and did avenge for Kfer, Gustav and Krentel.

He did not notice as he tripped over by tree roots, his face got hit hard on the ground with mud, look at the path. He notice there were three people, he instantly recognize his friends, they were smiling at Koinzell. "Ascheriit, you don't have to come with us. You do have a place to belong with them." said Kfer, smiling at him, gave him a short wave. Three of his friend bid him a farewell as they walk away from him.

Koinzell barely stood up, trying to catch them up as he tried to reach them, "W-wait!" his eyes start tearing as he did not notice as he fell into black of abyss. He look around, feeling that he was floating in the black world, he chuckle, _This is it. That's where I could die._ He close his eyes, tear his eyes, smiling by himself, _Looks like I belong to hell. _

**O, pentagon of the five elemental powers...**

He instantly woke up, look around, he swore that he heard something.

**Heed my summoning...**

He grit his teeth, shouted at an unknown disembodied voice, "Who the hell are you? Come on out!" he is about to take his sword, but his sword was not there. He felt something that he left his sword in his academy. _Heh, I'm stupid. Looks like I left my sword in my Master Glea's room, to leave my legacy behind. Guess I have no reason to fight them back than letting them to hunt me down. _He smile as he laugh by himself.

**And bring forth my familiar!**

He notice there was a little light, toward to Koinzell. It suck him into the portal as it transfer him to another world. He dropped on the ground with his back hard, he screamed as he felt his pain, "Argh!" his vision start blur as he tried to adjust it, the smoke block his vision as something blows the smoke away. He notice there were pack of students, a young girl with pink hair and lastly there was a bald man. _Guess that is my problem? Maybe they want me dead? That's good. I have nothing to worry about this._

**ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ**

**(Ok, let's get Louise's perspective. Let's rewind...WHAT NO! NO! NO! NO! *scene interrupt by piles of my mangas* NO! NO! NO!)**

** ®please wait for a moment® **

**(****Ok done! Let's hope I don't screw this up.)**

**ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ**

**Louise's perspective**

**Before Koinzell appears...**

Louise walk toward to the ritual as she raise her wand, as she breathe slowly.

She is going to start as she chant to summon her familiar. What she think that she could summon a rare familiar, like dragon, orc or something might be myth creäture, like her mother did. It blew up massively as the smoke block her vision, she cover her mouth as she cough. Everyone were coughing, "Professor, you should've never let her to summon, because she ruined it!" said random from the crowd.

"I knew it! She is failure!" said another, anger, "That's why! She is Zero!"

Colbert cough as she ask a blue-hair girl, "Tabitha, could your please use your wind to clear the smoke away?" She nod her head without a word as she lift her staff to clear the smoke away. She notice that there was a person, lying on the ground. He barely stood up as her eyes were widen, her familiar's appearance, two long pointy ears like elf's ears, he had long pale hair and three long braid with knife which it secure at the end of his hair, a scar on his left eye. Louise smile that she did not fail as Zero, her ability seem success.

Colbert's face became expressionless, loss his word, he never seen a new kind of elf race,"What is this? A half-breed child?" They notice that the elf is walking toward to them before he fell his knees on the ground.

She look at her teacher, "Look's like I haven't fail it! I have to contract with my familiar right now!" before Colbert tried to stop her, she walk toward to Koinzell. He spoke with an unknown language, _You're here to kill me? Then you have right to take my life._ Louise did not recognize the language, lifting Koinzell's head as he look at Louise's face, "Today, you will be my familiar. And now You will obey me as you do." she kiss him with her lips.

Koinzell's eye's were widen as he felt his left hand start burning. He grit his teeth as he tried to resist his pain, the last time that he did fought with his enemies. It was his first time that his left hand was burning. Once his left hand stop burning. He let his body to drop on the ground as his world turn into black, not knowing what will happening to him.

* * *

**Author's notes: Too bad, I didn't write 2000 words and I almost had it. Damn it, only if I had to improve my writing skills, then I don't have much energy left. **

**So how is it? Was it good? Or is it bad enough? Then don't forgot to review and leave your thoughts.**

**Oh right leave your ideas here since you already know Koinzell's ability, then I could put it in future which I have to avoid from happening. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Wow... 16 favourites, 20 followers and 9 reviews? I'll give you more cookies :D**

* * *

_Twelve heroes serves a war._

_One died and sacrifice to protect his empire_

_And now there are Eleven heroes left, went to Forest of Death to end the war._

_Seven heroes can't end the war and stay behind._

_And now there are Four heroes, to end the war with their successful._

_Four heroes return to home before they were slay by Seven heroes._

_Seven Heroes return to home._

_People call them 'Lances of Betrayal'_

_We called them Four heroes._

An unknown quote

* * *

Chapter 2: Mistaken

**Magic of Academy, Basement...**

Koinzell woke up in somewhere, cell. He stood up as he found out that his hands were tied with chains. He guessed by himself, _Guess, I'm a prisoner. Looks like they plan to execute_ me. He heard a door opening from behind, turn back as he look at bald man and an old man with long white hair and beard.

The bald man adjusts his glasses before he look at Koinzell's face, "Mmmm... This person is half elf and half human. But I never seen the kind of the elf race ever. I suggest we should kill an elf."

The old man stroke his beard, shook his head "We can't kill him, because he is a child. Due his appearance, we can't kill him."

The bald man protest, "Osmond, are you sure to let this elf child to live, instead killing an elf?"

"Since when did we killed an elf? That was long time ago and now we don't need to kill an elf, because this child is a half-breed. I know you are protecting the students and we can't kill him. I sugg-" Koinzell cut him, "You don't have to spare me, you have right to kill me, so take my life too. I have nothing against you, so please kill me."

They both look at him with their face expression, Osmond walk toward to him, pat on Koinzell's head, "You know, kiddo, we can't kill you, because you are young." he unlocked the chain from Koinzell's hands, "That's why, you are half-breed elf, I suspect you do have something inside of you."

With Koinzell's hand, he rub his wrist, "Then why won't you kill me? To let me to live?" he question to Osmond.

Osmond scoff, "You are mistaken, since you first appear, you fell into unconsciousness. Professor Colbert took you down to the basement before he took your blood sample. It turns out that you were originally human."

Osmond look at Colbert, "Yes, I did took your sample to check on your blood and yet I found something unusual from your blood. It appears that you do have human's blood." said Colbert, not trusting an Elf, "If you plan to harm my students, then I would kill you without hesitation. Got it?"

Koinzell glare at Colbert, he calmly walk toward to Colbert, pat on his left arm, "When your time has come, you must kill me."

With Colbert's face seem puzzle, "Then it's your deal?"

He shook his head, "No. It's not a deal, I've already did told them to do same thing. But they couldn't kill me, and wanting to help me to take my nemesis down. In the end, they did not kill me. I had a little choice left, I always return where I belong." His eyes start tear less, his face show an innocence. It reminds that Colbert never seen an elf child's eye tear a bit.

He rub his head, "What do you mean when my time has come so I could kill you anytime?"

Koinzell scoff, grinning at him, "Were you the one who hate an elf? When you are ready, you have to kill me." he walk toward to Osmond, "So tell me what to do, then I'll do anything for you."

He raise his eyebrows,"So what? You need to be killed? No, you are young!"

Koinzell start laugh, "I'm not young. I'm older than anyone."

Two of them froze in their minds, staring at him, Colbert nervously raise his finger at him, "J-just how-how old are...you?"

"Isn't it bit rude to tell a young child's age?" He chuckle," Then I can't tell you about my age. So enough about talk." he walk toward to the door before he gave his statement, "Oh right, I'm not an elf. I'm human-fairy hybrid. Some of you were mistaken about my appearance. By the way, I need a cloak because my appearance might start suspicious from your students. And I almost forgot something, where are my knifes? So I won't plan to kill them ever again." he smile at them.

**øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø**

**Outside of Magic of Academy...**

Koinzell is calmly walking outside, he is wearing a brown cloak with a hood which it cover his face and ears which he doesn't want to raise his suspicious and notice that there are two moons on the sky. He felt relieve, raising his both of his arms as if he felt he had two wings on his back, "It's good moon..."

He couldn't help by himself, but he was laughing until he was bumped by someone. They both fell down, he look at maid and notice that the laundry where scatter on the ground. He stood up as he gave his hand to her, "Ma'am, need some help?"

She look at him as he help her up before she bow at him, "I'm-I'm sorry. It's my fault that I didn't notice you! And I thank for your kindness."

He smile at her, "No need to worry about this. And I'll help you with the laundry." before he pick up the laundry, "And my name is Koinzell, and what is yours?"

The maid replied, "My name is Siesta." She narrow her eyes that the person was wearing a cloak with a hood which it cover his face, "And by the way, why are you wearing a cloak? Something tells me that you are really suspicious person."

Koinzell couldn't help by himself, but he start smile at her, "Are you really curious? So I'm not 'suspicious' guy in the fact, I was summon by young girl with a pink hair girl. I don't know her name, I was hoping, if you know who she is and her place." he pick the laundry up from the ground.

Siesta tilt her head, raising her an eyebrow, "Ah, I see. You are Ms. Valliere's familiar. Her name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Her name is quite long." She help him to pick the laundry up before he ask Siesta, "So what can you tell me about Louise?"

"Well, Louise is quite short-temper and she lack her magic skills, because she blows up everything. It almost killed the students, luckily they were not hurt. Everyone called her 'Zero'. You know, she doesn't have talents or skills, she tried to reach her goal, but her ability is quite failure."

"Ah, that's real shame. Isn't there anyone who would help her?"

She shook her head, "No one did. Her family paid Louise's tutor to teach her. But it turns out she lack her magic skill, so they decide to send her to school to learn the magic skills. So she doesn't easily get along with others too."

While they finish picking up the laundry, she is about to carry the laundry before Koinzell pick a laundry of basket, "Siesta, you don't have to do this. I can help you to carry with the basket. You have no worry." He smile at her, walking away from her.

Siesta blush, "Th- thank you. Before we go, I can guide you to Louise's room."

He stop, turn back at her, "Well, ok then. We can go to Louise's room, but it's nighttime already. This time I mustn't wake her up at midnight."

"You're right. I can show you where her room was." They both walk toward to the girl's dorm.

**øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø**

**Louise's room...**

"Here it is!" said Siesta, exclaimed, pointing at Louise's door. Her doors were same from the row each other, it is almost identical, her room number was '26'.

He smile at her, "Thank you. But I will see her this morning. So do we have room to spare? Anything for shack or something?"

She touch her chin as she tink carefully, "Mmmm... Well, we do have a chamber that you could use it. And I'll take you to the chamber." He nod his head, follow her. They both walk toward to servant's chamber, looking at figure with a hood, "By the way, what about you? Do you have any family?"

Koinzell look at Siesta's eyes, notice that Siesta's face was smiling. He think _What if she is with empire? Should I tell her about my family? My family died long time ago and I never remember my true parents. Should I tell her about my life? I have no reason to back out. _

"Well, truth to be told, when I was baby and abandon by my own parents."

'Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask you about your family."

"No need to worry about this, Siesta. I was found by blacksmith and raise me there. But there is something else, my parents left me a fairy stone."

Siesta raise her eyebrows, "A fairy stone? Looks like your parents must be miners."

He chuckle, "Maybe they are."

"So what about the fairy stone? At least your foster-father could sell it or make it like jewel."

He chuckle again, "No. My foster-father thought that he could make it something, but he couldn't."

"Ah, that's real shame. What happen to it afterwards?"

"When I was five years old, I saw a fairy stone and it's telling me to forge a sword. However I made a fairy stone into a sword before my foster-father found this out. At least you could say I have very unusual talents."

Her eyes were widen, "Wow. How could blacksmith let a child to make a fairy stone into sword? It is really reckless and dangerous workplace." They both laugh, Koinzell pat on Siesta's head, "Yeah, it is very dangerous that I did make a sword when I was five years old. So what about you?"

"Well, my family raise me in Tarbes near Tristain. And I was one of eldest of eight children. My families are farmers, I help my parents to do the farms, when I was seventeen, I was hired as maid to work in Magic of Academy."

They both stop as they found a servant chamber, "Koinzell, here is your room. And it was good to talk with you." He smile at her as he gave her a laundry of basket before she bid him farewell. He gave her a wave as he enter in his room, his room were tidy, a window on the wall, a big mirror which it attach on the table, a bed. He took his cloak off as he drop it on the ground, laid on his bed as he look at ceiling. He reach to the ceiling, but he couldn't touch it until he forget something. He took his gauntlet from his left hand and notice there was a rune on his left hand, he couldn't read it. _I can't read this. Is this an ancient language? Looks like I have to ask Osmond or Colbert. But it's late, I'll ask him tomorrow. _He let his left hand drop as he close his eyes.

* * *

**Author's note: Whelp! I almost lost my way and had my time to think about the events, routes and few other things. But I couldn't help this follow my plans and now I'm wasting my energy.**

**Damn I almost feel writer's blocker, because I had hard time to follow the events.**

**Looks like I wrote this no more than 2000 words left until I hit it midnight :o (sorry about my habits)**

**Argh! school never give me break and had more time to discuss about the ideas. Still I don't have time to write and update more and feels like cliffhanger is start killing me!**

**I hope it get update in right time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Familiar

Koinzell woke up from his bed, heard the someone from outside. He stood up, walk toward to the door before he took his black attire as he wore it. He did not forget that Colbert doesn't like an elf. He could hide his identity and does not want to expose his true race. He peak as he look at everyone were walking on every direction. Koinzell assume that everyone were about to prepare something.

He don't have time to guess it around here, instead he put his hood on his head which it cover his ears and doesn't want to expose his ears. He left the room as he head to the girl's dorm. Before he notice the students were eating their breakfast, it reminds him that he haven't eaten the food since yesterday. He had no time to eat, instead going to see Louise.

He is about to head to Louise's room before the red hair woman with busty breast bump Koinzell's way. Koinzell found himself that the red hair girl fell on his lap, she look at him with her face, "Sorry, I didn't see you." Most of the boys gave him a death-glare. He nervously look around before he move her away, "Sorry, ma'am. I didn't see you," _Luckily, my appearance didn't attract the attention. Instead the idiotic girl almost blew my cover. _He stood up, dusting his armor away.

She stood up by her self, trying to lean forward Koinzell's face before he move backward. She smile, "Shy, aren't you?"

He shook his head, raising his hand, "No, I'm not. But I'm in kinda hurry." He is about to leave before she grab Koinzell's arm, "Before you go, what is your name, boy?"

He felt something from de-ja vu, like fake Gusstav. Compare to her, she is kid and like to seduce every boys. He gently shook his arm instead thinking to give his name, "Well, my name is Koinzell. And what is yours, ma'am?"

The red hair girl start chuckle, "Too early to call me as ma'am. My name is Kirche, and yet I apologize for bumping in your way." She smirk, pushing him with her breasts, "And by the way, can I see your face?" The students gave him a death glare again as if they want to kill him badly.

Koinzell move backward and gave her a weak smile, "No, ma'am. I can't show my face. You know, my face is scary, because I had many reasons." He felt his killing instinct from the students. He want to leave without mess quickly, gently let Kirche's breasts go, "By the way, I have to go, because I have to meet someone." He walk away from her.

With Kirche smile, "His name was Koinzell? His name was strange, but he almost sound like Germania." She look at her silent friend, whom was reading her book, "Tabitha, don't you think that the boy is from my homeland?"

Her silent friend gave no respond as she toward to the hall before comment, "Not now. Talk later. Eat."

Kirche sigh as she follow her, "You're no fun. I wish you would get more social and become popular, like me." She tried to praise her.

**Girl's dorm**

Koinzell found Louise's door, look around as if no one was here. He took a deep breath before knocking the door two times. He wait patiently until no one did answer. He sigh as he knock the door twice, but no one did answer. He wait until two minutes later, he gave up as he walk away before he notice the students from outside. He also notice their strange animals attach their students. He originally had no idea what were they are. He almost judge their appearance, they look-alike Wischtech, but they are harmless.

He touch his chin as he think, _Come to think of this. Maybe I should go out for a bit? Or should I wait for someone to come out from her room? No she may be not in her room, however she might have gone to outside to look for me. _He grit his teeth as he walk away from Louise's door. He is about to walk outisde, to find the little girl name was Louise.

**Outside, Magic of Academy**

Koinzell found himself that the students were walking on every direction, teaching their pets and eating their desserts. However, he felt hunger that he haven't eaten the breakfast. Only if he hadn't gone to kitchen this earlier, but he doesn't know where the kitchen was.

He notice that Siesta was carrying a big silver tray with three cups and three desserts. He is about to approach her as he gave her a small wave, "Need any help, Siesta?"

She perk her head as she recognize Koinzell's voice, "Ah, no thank you. I can manage this by myself."

"Ah, I see. I have a few question about you after you finish your duty." said Koinzell, doesn't want to interrupt Siesta's way.

She smile as she nod, walk toward to trio students where they sat, put their cups and desserts on the table. Trio students gave a small thank to her as she walk away from them.

Koinzell stood beside the wall, crossing his arms on his chest until Siesta approach him, "Koinzell, what is it?"

"Well, I'm looking for a little girl name was Louise. But she is not in her room too. You know where she was?"

She narrow her eyebrow as she touch her chin, "I think you must've miss her during breakfast. And I think she is properly should be around here."

"Then where is she?" asked by Koinzell, doesn't have clue about Louise's whereabout.

She notice something Koinzell's behind, pointing at him, "Umm... Koinzell, I think you should turn back."

He did notice Louise presence until he turn back slowly. Seeing Louise was standing Koinzell's behind as she start question, "Excuse me, have you seen my familiar?"

He did not get it, starting asking Louise, "What does your familiar look like?"

"Umm... my familiar does have two long ears which he look-alike elf and three long braids hair with his knife. Honestly I don't know what does he look like," replied Louise.

_What the heck?! She doesn't know me?! _

"Mistress, the person is looking for you and I think he might give you a few question about you." said Siesta, pointing at Koinzell. "And I have attend my duty and it was nice to meet you, Koinzell." said Siesta, smiling at him as she walk away from them.

"So your name was Koinzell?" said Louise.

"Yes. I am," said Koinzell, replied.

"Well, I suppose. You have question for me?"

He nod, changing his subject, "Come to think of this. I'm pretty hungry and haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Well, ok then. Let's grab a little snack for you and you could give me a few questions. Ok?"

He nod as they head toward to the table. Before they heard an argument, he notice that two girls were argue with a blond boy, "Just take it easy. Please let me explain."

"No! Tell me, who is she?!" furious and demanded by Montmorency.

"Well-" said Guiche before he was cut by Katie.

"Who is this woman and why is she here?" said Katie.

He is about to change his subject, "Please let me be honest...I was born with no lies. Nor lay another girls too," said Guiche.

Koinzell notice something drop on the ground from Guiche's pocket. He walk toward to trio before he pick it up as he read it, _Montmorency's perfume. _He assume it belongs to him, walk toward to him as he ask him, "Excuse me. Does it belongs to you?" Trio look at Koinzell, was holding Montmorency's perfume as he show to them.

She instantly recognize her perfume, grab it as she shout at Guiche, "Liar! You stole my perfume and using your own advantage!" She lap Guiche's right cheek hard, "I can't believe I fell your trap!" she walk away from him before Guiche tried to stop her.

Katie slap on Guiche's left cheek hard, start crying, "Why? Why did you lie to me?" She cried as she ran away from him.

Before the crowd start notice, walking toward to them as they surround with two people. Guiche is angry and start accusing him, "You! How dare you destroy my reputation! What have you got to say?"

"Me? Then I've done nothing wrong. But it's you who did hurt their feelings, then what are you? Lust?" It remind him that Schtemwölech was once a Lust and he did kidnapped few Elvens girls and tortured or manipulated them.

"Lust? Then I am not! I am gentlemen and handsome and now what would you do? Duel with me, Commoner!"

Koinzell was not happy, that kid asked him to duel with him. With his skills, he must not spill the innocent bloods, instead he must not use his ability, "Duel? It's easy if you could tell me where you might want to duel with me."

"In Vestri Court, no more running away. Got it?"

Koinzell start smiling, "Why would I run away? Never!" his memory brings the day since he had a duel with Kfer. Since Kfer knew he was going on easy with him because Koinzell was originally young sword man.

Guiche walk away from Koinzell, await for him in Vestri Court.

Suddenly, Louise came running up to Koinzell, shouting at him, "What the are you doing Koinzell? You can't pick a noble to fight with you!"

"Don't worry, I get use it in my homeland. It's for my own traditional to duel with someone, but it's my first time to duel with a young student. So no worry, I will not harm him."

"Koinzell, you can't! There is a way to forgive him!" said Louise, protesting him.

Koinzell start chuckle, "Then no, he will learn his mistakes." he walk away from her, asking a student, "So, where is Vestri Court?"

* * *

**Author's note: Looks like I made a few mistakes (maybe I did) or did I enter into cliffhanger? **

**Then I would personally leave your decision and I would pick this up wisely to use Koinzell's technique in future. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about late update, everyone. I lack to follow the story too much and decide to put the short. I guess you may be worry about Ubel Blatt's update and thought it was dead... But it's not dead.**

**And to new reader, I must suggest you read Ubel Blatt and need to know what sort of person is he like and his background (fans already know about this) or you might lost your way.**

* * *

Chapter 4:Duel

Koinzell was not happy to duel with kid. It remind him that Kfer used to duel with him, he let him win because of Koinzell's appearance. Everyone think Koinzell is very younger than anyone. Never judge his appearance. Or his innocent looks since he lost his original body. Koinzell made his way to Vestri Court before she grab Koinzell's arm, "Koinzell! Don't go! You'll get killed! There is a way to apologize to him!"

She doesn't know her own familiar whom was wearing his black attire. Koinzell let his arm go, spoke with his cold tone, "I am aware of this, miss. It's not my problem, it is his. As if the kid asked me to duel with him, which means I will give him a death match."

Louise widen her eyes, "Wh-what do you mean death match? No! You can't! That's not what you do!"

"No need. I'm not planning to kill him."

She felt relief as she thought that Koinzell was joking, but he is very serious, "Then what plan are you going to do it?"

He ignore Louise's question as he found encircle crowd. And also Guiche is standing there, waiting for him, "I trust you must not run away? I commend you for your courage peasant but that's where you will be end. There is a way for that you could correct your mistake. Apologize on your hands and drop on your knees ad I will forgive you. However I will give you a punishment what I want." he smile at him.

He spoke with his dark tone, "Never. This time you will regret soon."

His smile disappears, raising his rose as four petals drop on the ground as their forms appear as Valkyrie, awaiting for Guiche's order, "Then your life is forfeit."

"Koinzell! Stop! Apologize to him right now!" said Louise, shouting at him.

Koinzell sigh as he took his hood off as he reveal his true form. The crowds were shock that they've seen Koinzell's form. They were frantically shouting at Guiche to kill him now. He took his black attire off as he drop it on the ground, luckily, he had an armor with him. There is a problem, he doesn't have sword, he left his sword in Master Glea's room.

He raise his hand, "Before you do this. How would you kill an unarmed human-fairy hybrid? I have no weapons with me, I was wondering if you had spare?"

Guiche was the first time that he seen an elf...no wait, human-fairy hybrid? He felt his body were stiff, instead, trying to act up, "W-why would I give you a spare?"

"Because I'm an empty-hand." he answer, trying not to provoke him.

"Ah, I see. I don't trust you, but your honor seem very odd. Ok then I'll give it to you." said Guiche, drop his rose's petal as it land toward to Koinzell. It turn into a bronze sword, he pick the sword from the ground. His left hand start glowing, his body felt lighter than his last time to fought against Seven Heroes. He glared him with his murderous eyes, "Are you ready?"

He nervously answer, "Y-yes. Kill him!" he commended his four Valkyries to move an advance forward to Koinzell. He knew his training in his past, he moved forward as he slashed them one by one into half.

The crowds were amazed that the Elf cut them with one strike without a scratch, they had no idea what skill does he have. He calmly walk toward to Guiche which it cause him that he fell on the ground, crawling backward slowly. He point him with his sword, "Think it's easy?" He is about to stab him, instead stab on the ground between Guiche's legs, leaning forward to him, still glaring him with his murderous eyes, "Why don't you apologize to the girls that you did hurt?"

He nod his head without a word, frantically ran away from him to apologize to girls that he did hurt. He apologize the Katie as she slap on Guiche's left cheek hard, "Apology accept." she walk away from him.

He went to Montmorency to apologize to her as she slap on Guiche's right cheek hard, "Apology accept. But I will not forgive you for falling another girl!" she walk away from him.

He walk back to Koinzell. He cross his arms on his chest, fuming at him, "You've done it. Do not commit the lust. If you do, then I would end your exist, got it, kid? Then scram away." Guiche frantically ran away from him again.

He notice that the crowds were walking away from him. He guessed his appearance shook them, walking toward to retrieve his black attire from where he did drop it as he notice that the pink hair girl was still standing there.

Looks like she wasn't scared about Koinzell's appearance. He almost forgot that he did not eat this morning, walk toward to her. Her face was not happy, punching at him. He defend by himself, "Stop. Stop it, you midget."

Her left eyebrow start twitching, kicking on Koinzell's leg, "Midget? Why did you call me midget, you stupid familiar? Ungrateful!"

"Sorry about this, Louise. And I'm pretty goddamn hungry. So where is kitchen?"

**Kitchen room..**

Koinzell wolf the leftover food. He hasn't been eaten since morning and yesterday. Louise was sitting on her chair, different position from Koinzell's. Most of the chef and his staff were distance from him. Once he stop eating, looking at Louise as if she does have many question about him, "So Louise. Sorry about my appearance if it spook you."

She smile at him, "No it's ok, but it's wonderful! My summoning did not fail! It's success!"

Koinzell doesn't know what did she succeed, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh sorry. I summoned you yesterday. Don't you remember it?"

He recalled the events about yesterday as he realize, "Oh right, this was before I was unconcussion. The next thing, you were looking for me this morning, am I right?"

She start fuming, stood up as she protest, "Baka! I was looking for you everywhere! Next thing, you came to me as you wore as disguise! Picking someone to fight you!"

"Hey! It's not my fault. It was brat who hurt their feelings. He asked me to duel with him."

"It's forbidden to duel with him. That idiot should've learn his lesson, thanks to you. And you are young! I expect someone who may be older, like an Elf!"

"Human-fairy hybrid." He correct her, which he never heard an Elf this before, "And yes, I'm older than you are."

"What? You're older than me? But you look like..." she lost her word.

Koinzell start explaining to her, "Yes, I lost my original body which I force by myself to my new body. I was not happy about my body. I suspect I may be younger, and my appearance...But I don't want to talk about it." he doesn't want to remember that he was forced to eat the fairy because of his survival to kill his friends. He shove the plate away from him, stood up as he walk away from her.

Before Louise grab Koinzell's arm as she ask him, "Koinzell, I need to talk to you in private."

* * *

**Author's notes: Whelp! It's kinda crappy with the freaking storyline and give no less. If you have any volunteers, then there should be no problem with this. You might leave the review or PM me about the ideas or events which Koinzell might did not expect this.**


End file.
